psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed
Title ideas "A Step Forward", "Brought Back from Antiquity", "The Mark from Days Past" Plot Aang gives Tenzin has airbending master tattoos, marking not only the first airbending master in 133 years, but also the marking of his own son. Characters Main * Aang (Age 145) * Tenzin (Age 15) Major * Katara (Age 47) * Kya (Age 22) * Bumi (Age 18) Other present characters * Sokka (Age 48) * Suki (Age 48) * Toph (Age 45) and Lin Beifong (Age 13) * Fire Lord Zuko (Age 49) * Fire Lady Mai (Age 48) * Ty Lee (Age 47) The story A proud day A few small boats and a larger ship now surrounded the serene Air Temple Island on a beautiful, sun-drenched day. At the Avatar's request, a pair of police boats also patrolled Yue Bay near the island. He refused the media access; wanting this to be a day only for family and friends. Nevertheless, the significance of this day not just to the family, but to the entire world, could not be underestimated. The event that was occurring on this day was something most people believed would not be seen thanks to the days of Fire Lord Sozin - the day that a new airbending master would be marked with the master's tattoos. It had been 133 years, but finally, the drought was over. For Avatar Aang, it was a day of great pride. Not only was he going to declare the first airbender since the devastating murder of his people a master, but it was his own flesh and blood. He still remembered the day the young man joined him, his wife, Katara, and two children in his family. He still remembered the day he gave his first gust of wind, the day that made his eyes well up in happiness. He still remembered the day the name first came from his lips. "Tenzin." Aang loved all of his children and was proud of everything they accomplished, but, this was a day he had been looking forward to more than anything. He always knew that Tenzin was something special, even when the young man struggled in his early practice with airbending. He, alongside his wife, always reassured his son that this day would come, and that they were proud of him no matter what. Now, fourteen years since Tenzin made his way into the world, the accomplishment was done. Outside the island's main temple, the small crowd of family and friends gathered into two benches. They were all close friends and had been for over thirty years, and there was no doubt that they would be there today. Members of Aang's own organization, the Air Acolytes, were dressed in traditional Air Nomad robing, showing their position in carrying on the old nation's traditions. They escorted everyone to their seats, making sure all was in line. Past and present generations Among those present were Sokka, the continuing Chairman of the United Republic Council despite the horrifying incident that nearly took his life five years ago. Alongside him was his wife, Suki, and two of their four children: Their second child, sixteen-year old waterbending daughter Kysana, and their fourth child, Bakola, age ten, a son. The next couple present was the Fire Nation royalty: Fire Lord Zuko, now thirty-three years into his reign over his nation, alongside his wife, Fire Lady Mai. They were present only with their daughter, Azalea, age seventeen, the Crown Princess and next in line after their son died from pentapox earlier in the year. The couple was still visibly hurt at times, but, they still lived life to its fullest and knew they couldn't miss this day - being family friends for the longest time. Metalbending Police Force chief Toph Beifong, alongside her only daughter, thirteen-year-old Lin, came for the celebration as well. She still found it in her to tease Aang as "Twinkle Toes", and even call Tenzin "Twinkle Toes, Jr." Nevertheless, the Beifongs and Aang's family remained close friends, and the two knew they had to be there to see this historic day, though Toph's husband was out of town. Last was the now-retired Kyoshi Warrior, Ty Lee. Her and Katara remained best friends, and as a result, the warrior kept in contact with her family. She was present alongside her daughter from her five-years-ended-marriage, Talia, who was twenty-six. Talia now presided over the Kyoshi Warriors in place of her mother, who had the spot from 107 AG to 129 AG after Suki moved to the South Pole to be with Sokka.